


Tell Me

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Chance Meetings, Confessions, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Meeting with the enemy was never Lux's plan, but...how can she say no to the man she's fallen for?---Her breath caught in her throat. She did want that, but he was a Noxian...the enemy. Yet here she was, sneaking around with him, kissing him...doing everything she shouldn’t be doing. Her gaze moved to the floor and she spoke, “Yes...I do…”“Then tell me,” he said, gently, yet firmly taking her chin between his fingers and forcing her to look up at him. “Tell me you want that.”





	Tell Me

She was impatient...nervous. He should have been here by now. He’d promised to come by the time the moon was high in the sky and he was still absent. She frowned, shifting nervously. She double checked the door...locked. Good. She paced, trying to make as little noise as possible. She stopped, hearing a passing guard. She waited till the footsteps faded before sighing. She blinked before turning, and she nearly jumped out of her skin as a voice spoke from a darkened corner of the room, “I’ve never seen you so tense…”

“Talon!” she exclaimed before covering her mouth and quieting her voice. “You’re late…”

“I’m sorry, they changed the guards routes again,” apologized the Noxian as he stepped from the shadows, golden eyes softening as they rested on her smaller form. “I apologize if I scared you…”

“It’s alright,” she replied. “I didn’t realize they had...I was worried over nothing then…” She seemed to relax as he neared her, eyes never leaving his. “I missed you…”

“As did I, Luxanna,” he said softly, the low rumble of his voice making her heart flutter. He reached out, an arm sliding around her waist and pulling her to him. “It’s been far too long…”

His other hand cupped her cheek, thumb rolling over her bottom lip. Her eyes closed and she hummed as he caressed her, loving her reactions to the simplest of touches. He leaned in slowly, kissing her soft lips as gently as he could, almost as if he were afraid she would crumble to dust in his arms. He squeezed her a little tighter in his arms as he held her before he pulled away, eyes closed as he took her hand with his free one. His eyes opened, a smile on his lips before he intertwined their fingers. She watched in fascination as he kissed the back of her hand, before kissing each fingertip. “Talon…” she murmured.

“I love you too much, Luxanna...I just...want to take you away from here,” he admitted.

“I wish you could, Talon...but you know we can’t,” she protested.

“Then what will we do? Steal away secret visits? For how long? How long till someone finds us out? Till they force us apart…?” he asked, looking bitter at the idea.

“Talon…” she started.

“Lux, I  _ want _ you,” said the Noxian, gazing at her with an intensity that made her heart nearly stop. “I want to wake with you at my side...to come home to you after a mission...to  _ love _ you. Don’t you want me how I want you?”

Her breath caught in her throat. She  _ did _ want that, but he was a Noxian...the  _ enemy _ . Yet here she was, sneaking around with him, kissing him...doing everything she shouldn’t be doing. Her gaze moved to the floor and she spoke, “Yes...I do…”

“Then tell me,” he said, gently, yet firmly taking her chin between his fingers and forcing her to look up at him. “Tell me you want that.”

“I want that, Talon...I want to live with you, to spend my life with you,” she said softly. 

“Then come home with me…” he said softly. “Please Luxanna…” She looked aside. She desperately wanted to be with him. To go with him, to have that life together, but...she had a family here in Demacia who cared for her and loved her even after all that had happened with Sylas. She had Prince Jarvan who was still willing to give their arranged marriage a second chance when she was ready... _ if _ she’d ever be ready. “Lux...you know you will not be happy if you stay here. Even if you aren’t ready...eventually you will have to marry him...and they will never truly treat you as an equal as a mage. They will always hunt your kind...let me help you, let me give you a normal life…”

Lux swallowed back the tears that threatened to fall over the edges of her eyes and nodded. “Alright...I will go with you…” 

Talon’s gaze softened, and he smiled. “I won’t let anything hurt you, I promise...come on...let’s go home.” He squeezed her hand before letting her go and keeping her hand in his. As he led her towards the door, listening for guards, Lux couldn’t help but feel nervous and excited This was it, she was going to Noxus to spend her time with the man she loved, no longer oppressed and having her family make every choice for her...and she couldn’t be happier.


End file.
